Just About You and Me
by aicchan
Summary: Kehidupan SMA dalam sebuah asrama. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto berkencan dengan seniornya sendiri, Gaara. Sementara sobat karibnya, yaitu Sasuke, berkencan dengan sobat karib Gaara, yaitu Neji? Chap kedua ver GaaNaru. Enjoy en RR Plis XD
1. Neji X Sasuke

**Just About You And Me**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing : Neji X Sasuke **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**The best proof of love is trust**

**~Joyce Brothers~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ou, temee!! Ohayou!!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyapa temannya penuh semangat.

Si pemuda berambut hitam langsung menoleh dan melotot pada si pirang, "kau ini—apa tidak bisa pelan sedikit, Naruto?!!"

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa dan berjalan di sebelah si muka emo nan cool itu, "ne, Sasuke," dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, "nih—happy B'day ya!!" Naruto nyengir dan memberikan bungkusan berwarna biru gelap itu.

Sasuke sempat kaget juga, tidak menyangka akan dapat kado dari teman yang dia kenal sejak dulu itu.

"Kok bengong?!" Naruto melesakkan kado mungil itu ke tangan Sasuke, setelah itu kedua mata birunya menangkap wujud sobat karibnya, yang sebulan kemarin sudah naik jabatan menjadi kekasihnya, Gaara, senior mereka 1 tingkat. Pemuda pirang itu pun berlalu dengan semangat "aku duluan ya. temee?!" katanya sambil berlari kencang menuju ke arah pemuda yang tidak kalah emonya dari Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyimpan kado itu di tas. Kaget juga dia, ini kali pertama dia mendapat kado selain dari keluarga dan juga –ehm- 'teman terdekat'nya.

"Ohayou."

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh sedikit lebih bersemangat saat suara yang dia hafal menyapa gendang telinganya. Di sebelahnya kini ada Hyuuga Neji, ketua klub karate yang dia ikuti dan… 'teman terdekat' Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, "otanjoubi omedetou," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kertas kecil pada Sasuke, "tapi—sepertinya aku keduluan Naruto, ya?!" Neji memandang si pirang yang kini tengah berbincang akrab dengan Gaara.

"Salah sendiri kau datang terlambat," kata Sasuke ketus meski sebenarnya dia girang setengah mati, "—boleh aku buka ini?"

"Jangan! Nanti saja," cegah Neji saat Sasuke hendak membuka ikatan tali pada bungkusan itu, "istirahat nanti, aku tunggu di tempat biasa. Saat itu—baru kau boleh membuka hadiah ini."

Sasuke memandang Neji heran, "kenapa harus nanti?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pokoknya nanti saja!" dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, "baiklah—aku ke kelas duluan!" Neji pun meninggalkan Sasuke di halaman sekolah mereka.

Sedikit heran bercampur penasaran, Sasuke memasukkan kado dari Neji di tempat yang sama dimana dia menyimpan pemberian Naruto. Lalu dia pun berjalan menuju ke pintu utama sekolah, dan langsung ke lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki(1). Tapi sampai di lokernya, pemuda tampan itu langsung membatu melihat kalau laci lokernya sudah penuh dengan kado berwarna-warni dengan corak hati di sebagian besar kertas pembungkusnya.

"_Sial!! Darimana sih mereka tahu hari ultahku?!_"

Sasuke lupa kalau para gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta punya sejuta cara untuk mendapat informasi tentang pujaan hatinya.

Tidak menghiraukan kado-kado itu, Sasuke mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan langsung menuju ke kelasnya di 2-3. Tahun keduanya di SMA, dia tidak sekelas dengan teman-temannya di kelas 1. tapi itu juga bukan masalah untuk Sasuke. Toh dia tidak punya teman yang akrab sekali…. ya—setidaknya pengecualian utuk Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah seperti wabah yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, tapi anehnya—Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan itu. Terlebih ternyata—kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto adalah rekan bisnis. Jadilah—Sasuke sering bertemu dengan si pirang hyperaktif itu dalam setiap acara yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan orang tua mereka.

Kemudian Sasuke masuk dalam kelasnya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama hari ini. Meski luarnya tampak serius, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu datangnya waktu istirahat, dimana dia bisa berdua saja dengan Neji.

Wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Ketua kelas memimpin untuk memberi hormat pada orang tua mereka di sekolah itu. Setelahnya, guru wanita yang cantik itu pun memberikan beberapa pengumuman, hal biasa untuk mengisi waktu homeroom, 15 menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

Tidak mendengarkan, Sasuke malah melamun sendiri sambil melihat ke luar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Dari tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di pinggir jendela, dia bisa melihat jelas lapangan olah raga di bawah sana. Kelas yang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di jam pertama sudah berkumpul semua di lapangan besar itu.

"_Aa—itu dia_…." Sasuke menemukan sosok Neji diantara orang-orang di lapangan itu. Dia melihat Neji sedang berkumpul di tengah halaman bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Rambut coklat panjang Neji tampak menyolok diantara siswa yang lain. Untunglah Neji termasuk siswa unggulan di SMU itu, jadinya para guru tidak bisa protes tentang penampilan Neji itu.

Senyum Sasuke mendadak pudar saat melihat siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Neji, "dia lagi," gumamnya sambil memandang sebal pada sosok berambut merah bata yang tampak sangat akrab dengan Neji. Ya—itu Gaara, kekasih Naruto dan juga sahabat karib Neji. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke selalu saja sensi setiap melihat pemuda yang juga merupakan salah satu murid berprestasi tinggi di sekolah ini.

"Uchiha San, aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik di luar sana," suara guru di depan kelas membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, dia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, dimana seorang guru killer memandangnya dengan aura mematikan, "sekarang silahkan jawab soal ini."

Sasuke membaca soal fisika yang tertulis di papan, dan tak sampai 5 detik, dia sudah menjawabnya. Cepat dan tepat. Jelas itu membuat para siswi langsung memandangnya penuh tatapan memuja dan para siswa plus guru killer itu memandang tajam pada Sasuke yang dengan cueknya duduk lagi dan kembali memandang kekasihnya jauh di bawah sana.

#

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba juga, dengan gerak secepat kilat, Sasuke meninggalkan kelasnya, menuju ke kantin untuk membeli sebuah roti yakisoba dan sekaleng jus tomat, lalu dia melesat ke atap, tempat dimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Neji.

Ternyata seniornya itu sudah ada di sana.

"Tumben lama?" tanya Neji sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke pun duduk di sana, "antri di kantin."

"Lho—padahal kau 'kan berangkat dari rumah, kenapa tidak dibawakan bekal?"

Sasuke menggigit roti yang dia beli tadi, "malas mencuci tempat bekalnya. Lagipula roti ini sudah cukup mengenyangkanku sampai waktu makan malam di asrama nanti."

Neji tersenyum memandang wajah Sasuke, "hei—kau bawa hadiah dariku tadi?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kado dari Neji yang terus dia bawa di saku blazernya, "boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Bukalah."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung meletakkan rotinya dan membuka ikatan pada kantong kertas kecil itu. Dan saat mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam kantung kertas itu, mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

Tampaklah sebuah cincin berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari siang itu. Sasuke sampai membatu seolah melihat mata medusa...

Neji mengambil cincin itu dan meraih tangan kiri Sasuke, "boleh aku pakaikan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke, dan dia pun diam saat cincin itu melingkar di jari manisnya, juga saat Neji mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Dengan ini... kau benar-benar menjadi milikku."

Pipi putih Sasuke dihiasi rona merah tipis begitu Neji mencium bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan, ciuman kali ini segera membuat Sasuke melupakan bahwa saat ini mereka ada di tempat umum sekolah, di atap yang siapapun bisa datang kapan saja.

"Mmm.." Sasuke terengah saat intensitas ciuman Neji semakin meningkat dan kini mulutnya telah dijajah oleh lidah Neji. Jemarinya meremas lengan blazer Neji saat otaknya berteriak meminta tambahan oksigen, dan untunglah Neji segera mengakhiri sentuhan itu.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, menghirup udara untuk paru-paru dan otaknya yang sempat berhenti berfungsi sesaat.

Neji tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sasuke, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di sekolah," bisiknya, "tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lain."

Sasuke memandang kekasihnya itu, "apa?"

Senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah Neji, "kau akan tahu nanti," dia pun mencium bibir Sasuke lagi, "sekarang habiskan makan siangmu!"

Tapi nafsu makan Sasuke sudah hilang sejak tadi. Makanya dia hanya meminum jus tomat yang tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan aroma sentuhan Neji di bibirnya barusan.

.

#

.

"Temee!! Hari ini aku pinjam kamarnya seharian, yaaaa?!!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke saat mereka tiba di kamar mereka di asrama.

"Hah?" Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarnya, "aku baru saja pulang dari liburan weekend di rumahku, sekarang kau usir aku dari kamarku di asrama? Enak saja."

"Ayolaaaah... besok aku ada ulangan fisika dan Gaara sudah janji mau mengajari aku..."

Sasuke melepas blazer seragamnya, "tapi tidak harus mengusirku 'kan?"

"Tapiiii... kalau kau ada di sini, yang ada aku ga jadi belajar. Kamu pasti adu pelototan lagi ama Gaara."

Sasuke memandang teman karib berikut teman sekamarnya itu. Mendapat puppy eyes yang tak mengenal kata penolakan, Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengalah, "baiklah. Toh aku juga ada perlu dengan Neji."

Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah, "kau memang teman yang puaaaliing buaiiikk!!" ujarnya hiperbolis, "makasih yaaaa..."

"Iya iya," Sasuke dengan cueknya berganti pakaian dan mengambil kaus juga celana jeans, "aku mandi duluan!" katanya.

"Ooookkkkeeehhh!! Silahkan saja pakai. Aku sih mandi nanti saja," Naruto menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang ada di lantai tambahan di ruangan itu.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di bawah lantai Naruto. Di bawah siraman shower, dia merasa sangat rileks. Tidak ada suara kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk memastikan gizinya terpenuhi di asrama, atau celotehan kakaknya tentang kenangan masa SMAnya dulu. Bagi Sasuke kamar asrama merupakan surga tersendiri.

Selesai mandi, dia pun segera keluar dan berbaring sejenak di kasurnya yang ada di lantai bawah dan dekat dengan pintu. Dilihatnya Naruto sibuk mondar-mandir di lantai dua yang luasnya separuh dari luas kamar itu seluruhnya.

"Kau sedang apa, dobe?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" jawab Naruto yang masih sibuk sendiri di atas, "ga ngapa-ngapain kok?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "kau sudah seperti setrika tahu?!!"

"Huumm..." Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menuruni tangga dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke terduduk dan memandang bengong pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, "kenapa dia itu? Salah makan atau bagaimana?" dan Sasuke tidak ingin jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Lalu dilihatnya jam dinding, sudah jam 7, waktunya makan malam.

"Oi, dobe!! Aku ke ruang makan duluan!!" seru Sasuke.

"Iyaaa!! Aku menyusul nanti," seru Naruto dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan dia pun langsung keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan.

#

"Yo, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu melihat Neji melambai padanya dari sebuah meja. Dia pun mengambil omelet rice yang menjadi pilihan menu makan malam, lalu menuju ke meja Neji. Dengan sepenuh hati dia bersikan seolah tidak ada Gaara di meja yag sama dengan Neji itu.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Mandi," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Neji, tak peduli pada Gaara yang memakan santapannya dalam diam. Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak dulu dia agak sensi sama pemuda yang satu itu. Saat tahu kalau Gaara adalah teman sekamar Neji, itu membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir yang macam-macam. Tapi begitu tahu kalau Gaara sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seme sang sahabat terdekatnya, Sasuke makin anti dekat-dekat dengan Gaara.

Seperti dugaannya, Gaara tetap tak bersuara hingga makan malamnya habis.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku langsung ke tempat Naruto."

"Oh," Neji memandang Sasuke, "kalau begitu kau main ke kamarku, ya?!"

"Memang mau kemana lagi?" jawab Sasuke masih sambil mengikuti Gaara yang menuju ke konter untuk menggembalikan piring kosong dan membawa seporsi makanan lain yang pastinya untuk Naruto, "dia itu menyebalkan sekali!!!"

"Hah? Siapa? Gaara?"

"Siapa lagi?" Sasuke melahap suapan terakhir omelet ricenya, "sebal lihat gayanya yang sok cool itu."

"Heemm," Neji meminum sisa jus jeruknya, "padahal dia itu baik kok. Cuma agak tertutup dan memang pendiamnya kelewatan. Jadi orang sering salah menilainya," dan pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum melihat muka Sasuke yang ditekuk, ".. aku suka kalau kau cemburu," bisiknya.

Jelas itu sukses membuat muka Sasuke merah padam.

.

#

.

"Kau mau kemana? Kamarku di sana lho!" Neji menunjuk koridor kiri sementara Sasuke berbelok ke koridor kanan.

"Aku mau balik ke kamar sebentar ambil buku. kau duluan saja ke kamar," kata Sasuke.

"Oke. Aku tunggu di kamar," dan Neji pun berbelok ke kiri, sementara Sasuke ke kanan. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum yang sejak tadi menghias wajah tampan Neji.

Dia pun menuju ke kamarnya yang ada cukup jauh dari koridor utama asrama putra itu. Saat dia hendak memutap kenop pintu, gerakannya terhenti begitu telinganya menangkap suara-suara dari kamarnya.

"Eng.. Gaara.." suara Naruto terdengar jelas olehnya, "ja—jangan... nanti Sasuke kembali..."

"Tidak akan," suara Gaara yang biasanya datar itu, kini terdengar lebih 'hidup', "aku yakin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Neji."

Sejenak hening dan kembali terdengar suara-suara yang jelas mengisyaratkan kalau dua orang dalam kamar itu tidak sedang belajar fisika.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, dia pun segera melangkah pergi dari sana dan menuju ke kamar Neji. Dengan muka merah padam, dia masuk dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji yang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca novel.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa," Sasuke bersandar di pintu itu.

Neji meletakkan novelnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, "jangan suka mengintip orang yang sedang kasmaran," bisiknya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung memandang Neji, "j—jadi kau tahu.. a-apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dalam kamar itu?"

Neji tersenyum, "tentu saja. Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke terabaikan saat Neji mencium bibirnya seperti di atap sekolah siang tadi. Kembali jiwa dan raganya terpasung oleh sentuhan Neji, bahkan dia tidak menyadari saat tangan Neji bergerak untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

#

Sasuke terbaring terlentang di kasur Neji, tak berniat melakukan apapun selain memandang Neji yang mulai melepas pakaian mereka satu per satu. Saat helai terakhir pakaian meninggalkan tubuhnya, Sasuke menelan ludah pasrah.

"Kau manis kalau sedang tersipu begitu," Neji menggerai rambut panjangnya dan tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"Jangan sebut aku manis!" protes Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kenyataan," Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, "hari ini—kau akan jadi milikku… seutuhnya…."

Neji menyusuri seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Menerima setiap reaksi dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dimulai dari belaian ringan di leher dan pundak, turun ke dada dan perut Sasuke, bermain sebentar di sana sebelum akhirnya menyentuh milik Sasuke yang paling pribadi.

"Ahh!!" getaran aneh menyelusup di tubuh Sasuke saat dia merasakan sentuhan Neji di sana. Di tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya terbuka tanpa perintahnya, tubuhnya memohon tanpa kendali dari otaknya.

Neji tersenyum dan memberi Sasuke sentuhan-sentuhan ringan dan kecupan di sepanjang lehernya. Perlahan dia menikmati perubahan diri Sasuke di tangannya dan mengubah belaian itu menjadi pijatan lembut.

"Emm!! Neji—" desah Sasuke begitu merasakan gejolak yang mulai membakar dirinya.

Neji merasakan jemarinya mulai basah, "hmm? Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Malam kita baru saja dimulai," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, "tapi—aku suka kau yang seperti ini," lalu Neji pun melepaskan Sasuke. Dia duduk tegak dan memandang liar pada tubuh Sasuke yang seolah berkata 'makan aku' itu.

Disentuhnya Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Pemuda itu bereaksi, dan itu membuat Neji senang. Direndahkan kepalanya dan meraup apa yang sejak tadi dia goda dengan jemarinya, masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh!! Nejiii..." Sasuke menggeliat saat merasakan kehangatan dalam mulut Neji. Merasakan tubuhnya disentuh oleh lidah Neji, Sasuke tak lagi memikirkan hal lain kecuali keinginannya untuk menjadi milik Neji seutuhnya.

"Emm.. ahh.." Sasuke melebarkan kedua kakinya dan memberi akses pada Neji dan itu sama sekali tak disiakan oleh si pemuda yang berambut panjang. Jilatan dan hisapan terus membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi, hingga dalam beberapa detik saja, Sasuke takluk dan menyerukan nama Neji penuh kepuasan.

Nafasnya tersengal saat merasakan hasrat dirinya terbebas tanpa hambatan. Dia melihat Neji tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya.

"Kau cukup bagus sebagai pemula, Sasuke Kun," Neji merayap naik ke badan Sasuke, menindihnya dan mengklaim bibir Sasuke sekali lagi. Kini dengan cepat lidahnya menyusup masuk dalam mulut kekasihnya itu dan menikmati seluruh tempat itu.

Sasuke mengerang tiap kali Neji membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Neji dan kedua kakinya masih terbuka lebar karena tangan Neji juga tak berhenti berekasi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke takluk oleh sentuhan Neji. Namun tubuhnya seolah tak pernah bisa merasa puas akan keintiman itu. Dia pun memeluk Neji erat, meminta lebih dari apa yang telah dia terima.

"Neji..." Sasuke menggeliat saat merasakan perih di tubuhnya saat sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk, "aahh.."

"Shhs.. jangan panik, ini aku..." bisik Neji, "kau akan suka ini, aku janji."

"Emm.." Sasuke mengangguk, mencoba membiasakan diri pada sensasi baru itu, "aahh.. Neji..." sekali lagi dia merasa tubuhnya tertembus dan di dalam dirinya sesuatu bergerak perlahan, membuat pikirannya semakin menggila.

Neji menciumi leher dan belakang telinga Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari rasa sakit, dan itu berhasil. Sasuke mulai melupakan rasa sakit itu dan menikmati segala rasa yang mulai bermunculan dalam dirinya.

"N—Neji!!!" Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Neji saat dia merasa dunianya runtuh dan meninggalkannya melayang tanpa berpijak pada bumi.

Neji tersenyum saat untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menyerah padanya. Dilumatnya bibir pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak singkat, "aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu tahun lalu..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata saat sebelah kakinya diangkat oleh Neji dan kini bertumpu di pundak bidang itu, sebelah kakinya yang lain terbuka lebar ke sisi tubuhnya. Dia tahu pasti apa yang akan Neji lakukan selanjutnya.

Kini tidak ada lagi alasan kalau mereka baru saja berkencan beberapa bulan, alasan yang sama setiap kali Neji mulai 'mengundang'nya. Sasuke sudah mantap kalau hubungan mereka memang seharusnya sudah mulai memasuki tahapan selanjutnya, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi bagian dari Neji seutuhnya.

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke dan mengusap wajah pemuda itu, "kau siap?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan mengangguk, "jadikan aku milikmu... sekarang..."

Dan yang terdengar berikutnya adalah jeritan tertahan dari Sasuke saat dia merasa Neji mulai hadir dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tersentak dan kepalanya melesak dalam bantal.

"Ahhk!! Ne... Nejii..." tangannya meremas seprei di kasur itu setiap kali Neji bergerak.

"Jangan terburu-buru," ujar Neji seraya menghentikan gerakannya.

Sasuke berusaha mengtaur nafasnya dan membiasakan diri akan sentuhan baru di tubuhnya itu. Akhirnya dia pun merasakan kalau sakit yang menyiksa itu mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menggoda. Maka dia mengangguk pada Neji, memohon supaya kekasihnya itu melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka mulai.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Neji pun kembali bergerak, mengukir keberadaan dirinya dalam tubuh Sasuke yang semakin merapat dalam pelukannya.

"Hahh!! Ahh!! Nejii!!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Neji seerat yang dia bisa saat dia merasakan kalau tubuhnya dan Neji telah bersatu seutuhnya, "Neji.. aahhh!!" erangnya begitu Neji mulai bergerak kembali.

Peluh dan desah nafas tak memisahkan mereka, justru semakin membuat mereka terlena dan terjebak dalam sebuah arus yang begitu menghanyutkan. Tak memberi mereka peluang untuk meloloskan diri.

Seolah tak peduli pada kemungkinan bahwa siapapun bisa mendengar mereka, Sasuke tak sungkan menyuarakan segala yang dia rasa. Memuaskan kekasihnya yang tengah memanja tubuh dan jiwanya.

Entah berapa lama mereka menikmati keutuhan raga mereka. Sasuke menyerah sepenuhnya saat Neji yang telah mengenal sisi terdalam tubuhnya, terus melambungkannya tinggi-tinggi oleh setiap sentuhannya. Terlebih saat jemari Neji kembali memanja sisi lain tubuh Sasuke yang sempat terlupakan. Membuatnya melupakan seluruh hal lain dalam hidupnya kecuali kebersamaan mereka saat itu.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang begitu dia semakin kehilangan seluruh warna dalam pandangan matanya. Dan saat dunianya berubah menjadi putih bersih, Sasuke meneriakkan nama kekasihnya yang telah memasung seluruh yang ada pada dirinya.... dihari kelahirannya ini.. Sasuke kembali ke dunia dalam bentuk yang baru....

#

Neji tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di dalam pelukannya. Melingkar dalam selimut, persis seperti kucing kecil yang manja. Dibelai-belai rambut Sasuke dan dikecupnya kening pemuda itu.

"Yakin tidak mau tidur?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan merapat pada Neji, "aku ingin seperti ini sebentar lagi," dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Neji.

"Lama juga tidak apa," kata Neji, "malam ini aku bahagia sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

".... Kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu 'kan?" Sasuke makin merapat pada Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum senang, "tapi... ku rasa dengan kondisimu sekarang, besok kau tidak akan bisa ikut olah raga. Apa perlu aku ambilkan surat izin dari UKS?"

Sasuke memukul dada Neji, "jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!!!" katanya.

Neji tertawa senang pada reaksi Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu... kalau malam itu akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai kapanpun....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**O W A R I**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1) Uwabaki : Sepatu yang dipakai di sekolah, khusus untuk dikenakan dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

*Ga tau musti komen apa*

.

.

.

Berhubung saia lagi kena kram otak untuk nulis AN... jadi saia mau nunggu ripiu ajah XP *ditimpuk dari segala penjuru* RIPIU YAAAAAAA!!!!


	2. Gaara X Naruto

**Just About You And Me**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ohayou, Gaara!!"

Si pemuda berambut merah yang hendak mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat juniornya yang berambut pirang terang itu tengah belari menuju ke arahnya. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang selama sebulan ini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ohayou," balas pemuda bernama Gaara itu singkat."

Naruto tersenyum riang, "hari ini kau jadi 'kan mengajariku fisika?"

"Tentu," Gaara memasukkan sepatu ketsnya dalam loker dan menunggu Naruto memakai uwabakinya, "kau sudah bilang sama temanmu yang satu itu?"

"Hah? Sasuke?" Naruto menutup lokernya, "belum sih. 'Kan dia baru pulang dari rumahnya. Tapi pasti dibolehin deehhh.. percaya sama aku," Naruto menepuk dadanya denga nada bangga.

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah diikuti Naruto yang berjalan sambil berdendang pelan di sebelahnya. Mereka terus berjalan beiringan hingga sampai ke kelas Naruto yang ada di lantai 2.

"Istirahat nanti tunggu aku," kata Gaara sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para siswi yang terpesona melihat senior mereka itu.

Naruto pun masuk dalam kelas dan menyapa teman-temannya. Namun sebelum sempat dia duduk di bangkunya, dia ditarik oleh teman-temannya dari kelas 1 dan menyeretnya sampai ke jendela.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah menebar aura mesra kesana-kemari," ujar Kiba, sobat Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut agak jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

"Siapa? Enggak kok!!" Elak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan Kiba.

"Jangan bohong," ujar Sai, teman karib Naruto yang lain. Pemuda berambut lurus berwarna hitam dan selalu tersenyum di setiap kesempatan, "koridor bisa berubah menjadi pink setiap kali kalian lewat berdua."

Naruto akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri, "kalian ini usil!! Suka-suka donk!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang ada di barisan ke 3 dari depan.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu, Kiba dan Sai saling berpandangan.

"Hei.. menurutmu apa dia sudah melakukan 'H' dengan Gaara itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sai cuek dan kembali menghadap buku sketsa yang menjadi teman abadinya, "anak sepolos Naruto Kun pasti belum pernah melakukan itu."

Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "iya juga sih..."

Dan obrolan mereka terputus saat bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

#

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di lapangan olah raga, Gaara berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dia berbaris di sebelah Neji, seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang etrikat rapi. Sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya di asrama itu adalah salah satu dari 5 murid top di SMU itu termasuk Gaara sendiri. Mereka tetap diam dan menunggu sampai guru olahraga menjelaskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Menyebalkan sekali harus lompat jauh, ya?" kata Neji.

"Lebih menyebalkan lagi melihat rambut panjangmu itu. Bikin gerah saja," kata Gaara sambil merapatkan tali sepatunya.

Neji tertawa hambar, "mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah trademark yang aku buat sejak SMP. Mana mungkin aku potong begitu saja."

Gaara kembali berdiri, "seandainya bukan karena prestasimu, mungkin guru BK bakal rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejarmu dan memotong rambutmu."

Lalu mereka berdua pun berbaris menunggu giliran. Saat itu tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan ada aura berbahaya, dan dia pun menoleh ke belakang. Meski dari kejauhan, Gaara bisa melihat kalau Sasuke, sahabat Naruto dan kekasih Neji, tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

Gaara menggeleng dan kembali memandang ke depan, "tidak... aku hanya merasa kalau kekasihmu itu membenciku," katanya.

"Sasuke? Masa kau pikir begitu?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Setiap melihatku dia itu seperti polisi yang bertemu dengan buronan berbahaya."

Neji tersenyum geli, "mungkin dia masih teringat kejadian tahun kemarin. Saat pertama aku menyatakan cinta dan dia menolakku mentah-mentah karena mengira kita pacaran," Neji membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "habis kita udah terlanjur akrab dari kelas satu sih ya? sekelas terus, sekamar pula di asrama. Wajar kalau orang curiga sama kita."

Gaara tidak merespon dan langsung maju ke depan saat namanya dipanggil oleh guru olahraga bertampang super norak itu.

"Yang masih aku ga ngerti tentang kamu tuh cuma kapan kamu ngerasa senang, sedih atau marah. Wajahmu seperti android saja," gumam Neji sambil melihat sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan 'misi'nya dengan gemilang, "dasar stoic. Kau dan Sasuke tuh sealiran tau!! Sama-sama muka datar," dan Neji pun menunggu sampai gilirannya tiba.

#

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan membuat para siswa yang sempat down langsung semangat lagi. Dengan kehebohan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, kelas pun berubah menjadi tempat untuk menikmati bekal makan siang mereka.

"Naruto! Mau bareng ke kantin tidak?" tanya Kiba yang sudah berada di depan pintu belakang kelas bersama Sai.

"Pass!!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu mendadak dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang dari arah belakang Kiba, "aku pergi dulu!!" dengan langkah secepat kilat, Naruto melewati 2 temannya itu dan langsung menghampiri Gaara.

Kiba dan Sai memandang itu sambil bengong.

"Hei," kata Kiba, "kau yakin mereka belum melakukan 'H'?"

Saat itu Sai mengangkat bahunya, "... aku juga tidak yakin sekarang..."

Sementara itu Naruto sudah berada cukup jauh dari kelas dan tetap melangkah riang di samping Gaara, "makan siang di kantin?" katanya.

"Dimana lagi? Kau mau keluar ke toko di depan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku mau makan katsudon di kantin saja."

Maka mereka pun menuju ke kantin yang ada di lantai dasar. Saat hendak menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrak Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"KYAAA!!!" Beberapa siswi yang ada di sekitar tangga menjerit ngeri saat tubuh Naruto limbung dan terjatuh dari tangga.

Untunglah Gaara memiliki refleks yang bagus dan langsung menangkap tangan Naruto, tapi sayangnya dia malah tertarik oleh Naruto dan jadilah mereka jatuh dengan suksesnya...

"Hei.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" seorang siswa menghampiri dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Naruto berdiri. Akan tetapi tangan itu ditepis oleh Gaara, membuat siswa itu mundur saat melihat pandangan mata Gaara yang seolah bilang 'jangan sentuh!' padanya.

"Adududuh!! Sakiit!!" Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya, sepertinya terbentur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Cuma terbentur lantai," Naruto berdiri sambil bertumpu pada dinding. Lalu melihat orang-orang mengerumuni mereka Naruto pun menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "tidak apa-apa kok. Kami baik-baik saja," katanya sambil membubarkan kerumunan itu.

Akhirnya semua yang berkerumun di tangga bubar dan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Gaara.

"Mereka itu udah kaya lihat kecelakaan parah aja. Jatuh dari tangga segni sih ga bakal mati," kata Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, "bakal benjol nih," Naruto masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Saat itu Gaara pun menyentuh tempat yang sedari tadi diusap Naruto. Sentuhan itu mendadak membuat Naruto langsung membeku. Dia tidak menyangka Gaara akan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seperti itu.

"A—anu... a—aku ga apa-apa kok..." Naruto tergagap dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara, "ayo.. nanti kantinnya penuh," dan dia pun berjalan mendahului Gaara dengan langkah canggung.

Gaara memandang punggung Naruto yang menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dengan langkah yang agak lebih cepat dari biasa. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menghela nafas dan akhirnya ikut beranjak dari sana.

#

"Aku kenyaaang!!" Naruto mengelus perutnya setelah melahap 2 porsi katsudon di kantin, "jam istirahat masih lama. Main basket, yuk?" ajaknya pada Gaara.

Tapi Gaara menggeleng, menolak ajakan itu.

"Kok ga mau sih?" Naruto memandang Gaara dan dia terpaksa mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya, "hei.. kau kenapa sih?" Naruto terus mengikuti sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di sayap utara sekolah. Dekat perpustakaan, yang berarti... akan sangat jarang sekali siswa yang lewat di sana.

Gaara akhirnya berhenti di tangga luar bangunan itu dan berbalik memandang Naruto, "—kau tahu?"

"Heh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "apa?"

Gaara bersandar pada pagar besi sebatas pinggangnya, "sudah sebulan status kita berubah. Tapi rasanya kegiatan kita tidak ada perubahan sama sekali."

Mendengar itu entah kenapa wajah Naruto jadi merah padam. Terlebih saat dia memandang pada bola mata hijau milik Gaara yang bertemu dengan mata birunya.

"Kemari," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih diam ditempat seperti patung.

Sejenak Naruto ragu apakah dia harus menyambut uluran tangan itu, atau kabur dengan menganggap setiap 'undangan' Gaara sebagai candaan belaka. Tapi sepertinya Naruto paham kalau Gaara tidak sedang ingin bercanda sekarang. Maka... dia pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan membiarkan Gaara menariknya mendekat.

"G—Gaara... ba-bagimana kalau ada yang..."

"Sstt... jangan pikirkan hal lain," Gaara melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Naruto sementara yang lain menyentuh pipi pemuda pirang itu, "saat ini.. cukup pikirkan aku saja!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto memang tak lagi bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali fakta kalau saat ini Gaara sedang menciumnya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan syaraf-syaraf motoriknya berhenti berfungsi. Namun semakin lama Naruto semakin terhanyut oleh sentuhan Gaara, dan akhirnya dia pun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membalas ciuman itu.

Senang akan reaksi Naruto, Gaara pun merapatkan pelukan mereka dan memperdalam sentuhan itu. Kedua tangan Naruto pun kini memeluk Gaara saat dia benar-benar telah terhanyut oleh sebuah rasa yang semakin terasa menyenangkan itu....

.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jelas pasti sudah berubah seperti tomat matang.

Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto dan mengecupnya sekilas, "jam istirahat segera habis, kita kembali?"

Hanya anggukan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Gaara, tapi kini dalam diam tanpa bahasa. Pikirannya seolah baru saja disapu bersih oleh gelombang tsunami yang dahsyat. Sehingga ingatan barunya hanya berisi apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan Gaara.

.

#

.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, Gaara?" tanya Neji saat melihat lengan kanan Gaara terbebat perban.

"Ini?" Gaara mengangkat lengan kanannya, "tadi terjatuh di tangga."

Neji memandang wajah Gaara dengan sedikit tidak percaya, "apa?"

"Jatuh di tangga istirahat tadi," Gaara memakai T-shirtnya, "bukan luka parah," lanjutnya begitu melihat muka Neji.

"Kau ini... sebenernya memang kuat ato masochist sih? Tiap luka atau apa kau tidak pernah mengeluh sakit," Neji memakai jam tangannya.

"Mengeluh pun luka juga tidak akan langsung sembuh 'kan?" Gaara menuju ke pintu, "aku mau ke ruang makan sekarang."

"Aku ikut," Neji pun mengikuti Gaara keluar kamar.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang makan asrama yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kamar mereka. Tapi untunglah masih sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri untuk mengambil mekan malam.

"Apa menu hari ini?" tanya Neji pada petugas dapur.

"Omelet Rice juga paket nasi katsu dan gyouza," jawab seorang wanita paruh baya, juru masak di asrama itu.

"Aku mau nasi katsu," kata Neji.

"Aku juga," Gaara membeo.

Setelah mengambil makan malam, juga minuman dari konter dapur, mereka pun duduk di meja yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Baru beberapa menit menikmati makan malamnya, Gaara melihat Neji melambai pada seseorang, dia tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil oleh sobatnya itu.

Dan benarlah, tak lama datanglah Sasuke yang membawa sepiring omelet rice dan segelas es teh.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Mandi," dengan cueknya Sasuke duduk di sebelah Neji tanpa memperdulikan Gaara.

Gaara sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Sasuke disana. Dia tetap menikmati katsu kesukaannya. Gaara tetap membisu sampai dia selesai dengan makan malamnya. Lalu dia pun membereskan piring dan gelas kotor lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku langsung ke tempat Naruto," dan dia pun membawa wadah-wadah kotor itu kembali ke konter dapur, "maaf. Apa aku boleh ambil satu porsi? Untuk Uzumaki dari kamar 209."

"Baiklah, aku coret namanya," kata si petugas, "apa yang kau ambil?"

"Nasi katsu," dan Gaara segera beranjak dari konter setelah mendapat 1 porsi dalam nampan. Sebelum keluar dari ruang makan, dia menyempatkan diri ke vending machine untuk membeli 2 kaleng cola.

.

#

.

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, dan dengan segera pintu kayu itu terbuka. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, tapi Gaara dengan santainya masuk dalam kamar itu, "aku bawakan makan malammu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan baru mau ke sana."

"Terlalu lama," Gaara naik begitu saja ke wilayah Naruto yang ada di lantai dua kamar itu yang terbuat dari kayu, "apa saja yang kau lakukan di sini? Bajumu berhamburan kemana-mana."

Naruto buru-buru naik ke teritorinya dan mengumpulkan kaos yang bertebaran di lantai kayu lantai tambahan itu, "a—aku cuma bingung mau pakai baju mana," dia melipatnya sembarangan dan menyimpannya lagi di laci pakaian yang menjadi satu dengan tempat tidurnya. Dan jelas itu membuat laci dorong di bawah kasur itu langsung penuh seketika.

"Kau ini tetap saja berantakan," Gaara meletakkan makan malam Naruto di meja belajar yang pendek itu. Di atasnya sudah ada buku fisika yang terbuka lebar, "kau serius mau belajar, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung cemberut, "apa sih?! Kau ngejek aku?!!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar, dia duduk di kasur Naruto, "makan dulu baru aku ajari kau!"

"Iya iya!! Kau ini pemaksa, menyebalkan," dan Naruto pun duduk di **zabuton **untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

Selesai makan, Naruto menyingkirkan wadah kotornya ke dekat tangga. Lalu dia kembali ke meja belajarnya dan membuka sekaleng cola, "sudah makan, nih. Ajarin sekarang!!" tuntutnya.

Gaara menyambar kaleng cola itu dari tangan Naruto dan meminumnya. Naruto terpana melihat itu. Mendadak dia teringat ciuman mereka siang tadi. Ternyata perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto tertangkap jelas oleh Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis seraya meletakkan kaleng cola itu di meja. Kemudian tanpa jeda terlalu lama, dia pun meraih tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat tubuh pemuda pirang itu sudah terbaring di kasur.

"G—Gaara?" Naruto terlihat sedikit panik karena wajah Gaara makin mendekat padanya.

Gaaa pun membungkam bibir Naruto dalam ciuman yang lembut. Dengan cepat Naruto terhanyut dalam sentuhan itu.

"Eng.. Gaara.." Naruto mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu saat tangan Gaara menyusup ke balik kausnya, "ja—jangan... nanti Sasuke kembali..."

"Tidak akan," Gaara mencium sekilas bibir Naruto dan tersenyum, "aku yakin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Neji."

Mendengar itu, muka Naruto lagi-lagi dengan suksesnya berubah warna, "j—jadi..."

"Jadi kau dan Sasuke sudah masuk dalam 'perangkap' manis kami," Gaara mencium lagi bibir Naruto, "malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku."

Terperangkap sempurna dalam pesona Gaara, Naruto tak lagi sanggup menolak apa yang ditawarkan Gaara untuknya.

#

"Emm," menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ciuman Gaara beralih ke lehernya. Suhu tubuh Gaara yang bersentuhan dengan kulit polosnya membuat Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Gaara yang tengah memanjanya. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah rasa yang telah lama dia cari.

Gaara menikmati setiap detik dengan begitu baik. Sedikit demi sedikt dia mengumpulkan titik sensitif di tubuh Naruto dan kemudian memberi sentuhan lembut di sana, membuat Naruto takluk padanya.

"Khh.... ahh!!" Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan suaranya saat setiap kali Gaara menyentuhnya baik dengan bibir maupun dengan tangannya, "Gaara!!" Naruto mencengkram T-shirt Gaara saat merasakan sentuhan di di sisi pribadi tubuhnya.

"Tenang dan nikmati saja," bisik Gaara dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk menikmati sentuhan itu, dan ternyata sama sekali tidak sulit, "aaah.." kedua kaki Naruto memberi akses pada jemari Gaara untuk semakin memanjanya. Tubuhnya berekasi pada setiap gerakan Gaara.

"Mmm.." Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Gaara saat dia mulai merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Gaara mencium belakang telinga Naruto, tempat yang paling sensitif di bagian atas tubuhnya, "kenapa kau begitu tidak sabaran?" bisik Gaara begitu dia merasakan cengkraman yang makin kuat di T-shirtnya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak begitu Gaara membawanya melayang begitu tinggi. Tak bisa menahan apa yang bergejolak di raganya, Naruto pun membebaskannya dan merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan lelehan lilin akibat bara api yang luar biasa...

Gaara membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Naruto pun dengan cepat terhanyut dalam buaian itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Gaara bisa seperti ini. Gaara yang biasanya dingin, datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi; bisa jadi begini lembut dan hangat.

"Mmm.. Gaara..." Naruto menyenuh wajah Gaara, "kau itu.. curang, tau!!"

Gaara memandang kedua mata biru Naruto, "curang?"

Naruto mengangguk susah payah karena tubuhnya masih terperangkap dalam sentuhan Gaara, "a—aku sudah tidak memakai bajuku lagi... tapi.. kau masih berpakaian lengkap," katanya terbata.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "karena malam ini, aku ingin memanjamu dahulu, sebelum membuat diriku merasa nyaman," katanya dan sekali lagi dia membungkam Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman.

Masih terus memenjara Naruto dengan bibirnya, Gaara kembali bergerak ke bagian bawah, namun kali ini dia tak berhenti begitu saja.

"!! Ahk!! G-Gaara!!!" Naruto sedikit meronta saat merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya, "t—tidak mau!! S—sakit!!" dia mencoba mendorong tubuh Gaara, tapi dia tidak bisa, "Gaara!!" erangnya panik saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya diterobos oleh sesuatu.

"Tenanglah," Gaara mengecup bibir Naruto, "aku janji rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang."

Jemari Naruto semakin erat mencengkram bagian belakang T-shirt Gaara, dia mengalami perang batin yang seru. Sebagian dirinya ingin meneruskan hal ini dan menjadi milik Gaara, namun sebagian yang lain mencoba memaksa Naruto untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"AHH!!!" Naruto menggeliat saat dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menjadi begitu panas, "aaahh..." pemuda pirang itu berhenti menggeliat dan mulai menikmati apa yang Gaara lakukan, "emm.. Gaara..."

Merasakan kalau Naruto sudah terbiasa, Gaara pun menambah intensitas gerakannya.

"Hnngg!!" nafas Naruto semakin tidak beraturan dan akhirnya dia pun menyerah pada sentuhan Gaara itu, "aa~hh!!" setelah membebaskan apa yang tertahan, Naruto pun terkulai lemas di kasurnya.

Gaara pun melepaskan Naruto dari ketiga jarinya yang semenjak tadi memanjanya. Diusapnya pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah sebelum dia berdiri di samping kasur.

Naruto memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku tidak mau kau bilang 'curang' lagi," dan Gaara pun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dia kenakan, lalu dia pun kembali ke tempat tidur.

Sejenak Naruto jadi menyesal dia bilang Gaara curang. Akibatnya sekarang dia kebingungan untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan.

Dan Gaara tidak mau repot menunggu sampai Naruto tenang kembali. Segera dia menikmati bibir Naruto dan juga kembali menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto yang bisa dia jangkau.

Naruto tak sanggup melawan saat Gaara membuka kedua kakinya. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan mata saat merasakan kalau keberadaan Gaara mulai terasa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaa—" kepala Naruto tersentak ke bantal saat itu, "Gaara..." kedua tangan Naruto melingkar rapat di leher Gaara begitu menyadari kalau ini barulah awal.

Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Naruto sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Enngghh!! Aahhh!!!" Naruto mengerang merasakan kalau kini dia dan Gaara telah menjadi kesatuan yang nyata. Mengikuti naluri, Naruto mengimbangi setiap gerakan Gaara dalam tubuhnya. Mencari satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu di sebuah titik yang segera melambungkan keduanya jauh dari logika.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dan seketika dia pun meneriakkan nama Gaara bersamaan dengan luapan panas yang membakar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tak lama Gaara pun mengikuti jejak Naruto dan mengakhiri keintiman itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis.

.

#

.

Gaara kembali memakai pakaiannya dan memandang Naruto yang masih berbaring tanpa busana sambil melotot padanya, "apa?" Gaara telah kembali menjadi Gaara yang 'datar'.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kau mengurangi waktu belajarku, tahu!! Kalau besok nilaiku sampai jelek, kau harus traktir aku di Ichiraku Ramen!!"

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara enteng, "sekarang, bersihkan dirimu!"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin segera melompat turun, tapi apa daya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia belajar dalam kondisi begini.

Gaara menghela nafas, dia mengambil selembar selimut tipis dari kasur dan melilitkannya di tubuh Naruto, "ayo!" dia pun membantu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sampai di depan pintu putih kamar mandi, Gaara membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, "asal kau tahu saja, ya..."

"Hah?"

"Besok guru Fisika mulai dari kelas satu sampai tiga tidak akan ada di sekolah karena menghadiri seminar guru Fisika di Osaka. Karenanya... malam ini kau tidak perlu belajar apapun."

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika, "kau serius?"

Gaara cuma memandang Naruto tanpa bicara.

Tangan Naruto terkepal menahan marah, dan akhirnya dia meledak, "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI SIIIIIH!!" jeritnya sedikit histeris.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini," Gaara membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk Naruto, "sekarang.. mandilah dan aku menunggumu."

Naruto mendadak merapatkan selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya, "ke—kenapa tidak kembali ke kamarmu sendiri saja?" dia mundur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Mana mungkin aku ganggu Neji yang sedang menikmati waktu privatnya bersama sang kekasih 'kan?" Gaara bersandar di kisi pintu, "sudah aku bilang... kalian sudah masuk dalam perangkap kami," dengan cepat Gaara mencium bibir Naruto, "malam masih panjang," katanya singkat dan akhirnya menutup pintu kamar mandi itu setelah memberi Naruto sebuah senyuman.

Naruto merosot lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam. Kembali dia mengalami perang batin, haruskah dia kembali ke atas, atau memilih tidur saja di kamar mandi. Namun lagi-lagi dia kalah oleh keinginan hatinya sendiri. Bayangan wajah Gaara yang begitu lembut memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Naruto pun menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan selimut tipis itu, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan telinganya yang memerah sempurna, "khhh... dasar Gaara... kenapa sih dia selalu bisa merayuku?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya besok aku bakal bolos sekolah..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**O W A R I**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1) Zabuton : Cushion, bantal duduk.

.

Hmm.. adakah yang bingung dengan percakapan Kiba dan Sai tentang 'H'? kalu ada, saia jelasin dikit. Di Jepang sana, 'H' dalam bahasa inggris dilafalkan sebagai 'eicchi', dan kata itu **nyaris** homofon dengan kata 'ecchi' yang berarti 'mesum'.

Jadi... 'H' = 'ecchi' = 'mesum' = 'hubungan intim'.^^

.

.

.

Yup!! Spin off *emang iya gitu* dari chap pertama. Kali ini giliran GaaNaru. Lagi tergila-gila sama pair ini XDD. So... RR saaaangat ditunggu XDD


End file.
